Frederik
Frederik is a honey badger that sells jars, buckets, piles, and pots of honey or honey comb. Current owner of THE TRANSPORTER, which he has put in a safe place. Personality Frederik has a very laid back and passive personality. He is very friendly toward the other vendors, and enjoys making friends. He cares deeply for his vendor friends, going so far as to welcome anyone who didn't have a shelter into his "Burrow Bunker" (a burrow Frederik dug and filled with supplies and weapons) during the Big Crunch. He refers to every vendor he talks to with a "Friend" before their animal, and gives a "Many Blessing" after every purchase or trade. Frederik almost never gets angry or argues with other vendors. He keeps a very calm air about him, only showing extreme emotion when Melman broke off the wedding or when Irma died during the Big Crunch. Frederik genuinely wants all vendors to be happy and safe. He wishes all to feel accepted and have fun. Frederik has shown to have a sassy side, replying to vendor drama he's not a part of with a picture of him giving side-eyed face or holding a cup of tea. Frederik also has bouts of being very cryptic, to the annoyance and confusion of many vendors. He claims to not have permission of telling what he knows, or that he has said too much already. History Frederik was one of the first of the vendors boom to join the sands. His long-time friend Irma the bat followed him into the sands the day after. Major Relationships Bees Frederik and his bees are inseparable. Some have tried to buy or even eat his bees, but Frederik has denied them access every time, going as far as to threaten with guns. Frederik cares for and loves his bees more than anything else, and would do anything to protect them. He uses much care and attention when harvesting honey, and tends to his flower fields every moment of the day. Melman The fish Melman was one of the first to talk to Frederik, and their relationship blossomed from friendship to romance soon to follow. Art was made of the two by Irma first, than by Penguindong. Melman and Frederik were to be married, but Melman broke off the wedding, saying they can't go through with it because, in his words: "The Realms Call For Me". Frederik was distraught after Melman left him to swim in the realms, and left the vendors to wander the sands; hoping to forget his pain and heartbreak with exhaustion. Irma the bat left her berry trees to follow and watch over Frederik as he wandered under the heat of the sun. Irma Irma the bat could very well be called Frederik's best friend. They were known to bicker like an old married couple, but at the end of the day they loved and care about the other. Irma left her trees to keep an eye on Frederik after the wedding was cancelled, to give him water and food when he collapsed in the sands. She had to do this many times due to Frederik continuing on and away from the market when we could stand again. When Irma died in the Big Crunch Frederik spiraled into a drunken depression, downing a whole bottle of Jack Daniels within an hours time and passing out due to alcohol poisoning. Frederik claims to still hear Irma's disembodied voice; clearest when the market goes quiet. He has also said he felt her presence, continuing on to say it wasn't possible and that he needed more drink. The day after his night of drinking, Irma returned to the sands as a spirit. She was turned into a vampire bat by her loving wife but was raised up as a holy ghost. Frederik and Irma are no longer on good terms due to her revealing snap chat screen shots of a secret relationship between her and Samiran the coyote during Frederik and Samiran's date (See under Samiran Header). Irma has stated she does not feel poorly about the whole thing and said she will not apologize, although she does feel bad that Frederik was so hurt by it. original, did not wish to hurt bab, but slow, ceased to care will not apologies, or even consider as sin, as coyot have irma feeling too good Frederik has fled to The Big Tree for solace and refuses to speak to either Irma or Samiran in his pain. Samiran Frederik and Samiran the coyote have an on-going flirtatious relationship. Frederik has feelings for Samiran and hopes to progress things to a new level. Frederik also holds fears that a relationship with Samiran will end up similar to his old one with Melman, so he doesn't outright say that he has feelings toward the coyote; though it's definitely hinted at many times. Samiran and Frederik were sentenced to go on a date by Douglas the snake. Frederik accepted the date right away but voiced his doubts on Samiran doing the same so readily. Samiran accepted the date the next day and took Frederik to dinner in a cave and then they visited the Skull Fields. During their date Irma the bat revealed snap chats exchanged by herself and Samiran indicating an established secret relationship between the two. Frederik was distraught and after his anger quickly fell to sadness he ran off crying and climbed The Big Tree to escape his problems. Frederik has told Samiran to never speak to him again and not follow him, claiming he never wants to see him again. Samiran and Irma both have stated that they do not regret their actions/feelings for each other. Art of Frederik and Samiran has been made by Samiran himself. The Human Honey Thief Frederik's burrow has been infiltrated many times by a human female that Frederik and his friends refer to only as "Human" or "Honey Thieve". Little is known about this human other than that she enjoys stealing and mostly targets Frederik for her hiests in the Sands. What little is revealed by the thief pertaining to herself is said in this post; though whether she is being completely truthful is unknown. The thief is also thought to have a tragic backstory which she refuses to acknowledge. A second human, a hermit mage, claiming to have a close relationship with the thief has wandered into Irma's tree home and taken over from her for a short period of time. When asked by Frederik the mage released snippets of information on the thief, such as that they have burned down the school where they met and that they preform crimes together often. Category:Non-Canon Category:Merchant Category:Incomplete